SILVANA
SILVANA (しるばーな) is an who started singing in late 2013 with the first cover "Sashirinohara" . He has an ikebo (ikemen voice) which is clear, soft and refreshing in middle range, for example, his "Queen of Hearts" . However, he can reach high range easily and his voice in those tones becomes like shota style, such as in his cover of "Terror" . In addition, one of his remarkable styles is that he can make beautiful additional choruses for songs. He uses "❡" as his symbol in the titles of all solo covers. His most popular song is "-ERROR" with more than 56k views as of November 2015. He often mixes songs for his own covers and many other utaite. He can draw and animate well, as seen in his "Matryoshka" . He also made some remixes for vocaloid songs, such as his "Tokyo Teddy Bear -Remix-". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2013.12.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.14) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2013.12.21) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.12.28) # "from Y to Y" (2014.01.19) # "Lost Time Memory" (2014.02.02) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.15) # "Garakuta Innocence" (Trashy Innocence) (2014.02.22) # "ELECT" (2014.03.18) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2014.04.05) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.11) # "daze" -Act 01 SP ver.- (2014.04.18) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2014.05.30) # "Anti Beat" (2014.06.13) # "Deep affection" (2014.07.05) # "Terror" (2014.07.16) # "Kokoeru kai?" (Can You Hear?) (2014.08.08) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. LaLa and SILVANA (2014.08.10) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (Life Prolonging Treatment) (2014.08.16) # "Party Junkie" (2014.08.29) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (The Apple Fireworks and Soda Ocean) (2014.09.19) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Miikun and SILVANA (2014.10.16) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2014.11.09) # "glow" (2014.11.23) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Decease Outburst Boy) feat. SILVANA and maruko (2015.02.28) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2015.03.02) # "Matryoshka" -Arrange ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.05.08) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.05.19) # "Logic Agent" (2015.06.09) # "-ERROR" (2015.06.26) # "Ooki na Kuri no Kinoshita de" (Under the Big Chestnut Tree) (Entry of NHK Utattemita Tour) (2015.07.19) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" (2015.08.11) # "Outer Science" (Entry of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.18) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna Be Friends) -Additional Dialogue- feat. Madotsuki@, Stungun, Maruguri and SILVANA (2015.08.27) # "orange" (2015.09.29) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.10.29) }} Songs from TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |SILVANA glow.png|SILVANA as seen in his cover of "glow" Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |Silvana tmbox.png|SILVANA as seen in his TmBox |SILVANA Matryoshka.png|SILVANA as seen in his cover of "Matryoshka" Illust. by himself |Silvana twitter banner.png|SILVANA as seen in his twitter banner Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |Silvana-maruko as Umaru-chan.png|SILVANA (left) and maruko (right) as seen in twitter Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) }} Trivia * His favorite food is pizza.Twitter Description * He has a yellow cat. External Links * Twitter * TmBox